Valentine's Target: Unfinished Conversations
by false sourires
Summary: Just one more day until Valentine's Day...Who is expecting chocolate from who? And what will they do?
1. Sho&Pochi

**Disclaimer**: Skip Beat Yoshiki Nakamura's……

_Spoiler Warning for chapter 139._

* * *

Valentine's Target: Unfinished Conversations

* * *

Mimori stared down at her chocolates with clouded eyes.

"Mimori-chan hurry up. We need to be going now. The director is waiting for us."

The manager stated impatiently once again. _These two just don't understand my feelings_!

"Pochi, you don't want to get in trouble with the studio. Just hurry up and give me the chocolate so you can go…"

He was rushing her again. Out of the corner of her eye she glared weakly at the chocolates_. Why am I not special to him_? An audible sigh filled the room. He had leaned back in his seat sighing. Didn't he understand that her gift of chocolates showed her devotion and feelings for him? Maybe he did, maybe he didn't care, maybe he was waiting for someone else's chocolates. Images flashed through her mind of a falling star stricken Sho and a crying angel. Familiar bickering between a bright pink demoness and an agitated Sho. The rumors between the managers surrounding his recent songs.

"Would you put _**her**_ chocolates off to the side?"

Mimori murmured darkly under her breath.

...................

Sho looked up sharply. He didn't understand why she'd gone perky to morose. After all, he had said he would take her chocolates. She should be ecstatic about that. But what was she mumbling about? It was vaguely reminding him of… Reaching out he held her chin on his palm, slowly raising it so that she would meet his eyes. Great, she was tearing up. "What did you say Pochi? I couldn't hear you."

He asked in his husky voice, as her lower lip jutted out and her eyes drew together to glower a pouting gaze at him.

"Hmm?"

"I asked if you were waiting for _**her**_ to give you chocolates."

Regarding her confusedly for half a minute he finally figured out who 'her' was. Kyoko. Pochi thought he was waiting for a gift from her. Gently, he let go of her chin, shaking his head.

"How many times must I tell you that that 'girl' and I are enemies? Even if she gave me chocolates I wouldn't eat them for fear of poisoning. Though it might be funny to watch her grovel to me…"

Glancing back at Pochi, he saw the suspicion in her eyes slowly fade away, as her posture brightened considerably. Holding out his hand, he continued,

"So will Pochi give me her chocolate now? I'll make sure to eat it on Valentine's Day just for her."

Round doe-like eyes stared at him in admiration. Behind Pochi he could see her manager grimace in distaste. Smiling adoringly, Pochi rushed to put the chocolates in his hands, quickly removing her hands from his while blushing. He grinned back.

"Now you had better go with your manager to the studio, or they might forbid you from seeing me again. "

Horror rushed across her face, as she turned to run to the door, loudly telling him,

"Bye. Thank you for accepting my chocolates, Mimori made them extra sweet for Sho-chan."

Giggling she exited the door, her manager mouthing her thanks to Sho. When the door finally clicked shut, Sho dropped the box into the garbage bin next to the desk. He despised sweet stuff, but Pochi had great breasts so he could tolerate her puppy love. If it weren't for girls like her, he might not have fans at all. Girls were so easy to handle. Pochi did bring up a good point though.

Opening his desk he took out a CD case with the cover for his 'Prisoner' PV. On it was the image of a crying angel and a falling demon. It had been over five months since he had last seen her, he barely managed to ensure she still hated him enough so she wouldn't see the threat to his hold over her standing right beside her. For the first time, he had felt truly threatened of losing her to someone. Had realized he cared about that. Ever since he had been struggling improve his music, so he would stay at the top of the music industry. Just two months ago he'd released a new single….for _her_. At the time, he'd entertained himself with thoughts of how she would react if she realized the song was made for her. He had had to stop himself from sending her a note with that message.

Now, he was plagued with impish cheeky images of Kyoko giving chocolates to **him.** Shyly approaching **him** and holding out an ornately styled box full of mouthwatering treats, blushing a deep magenta as **he** accepted with that false smile of **his,** looking over her shoulder at Sho smugly saying 'I win again'. Rrrrippppp. Two sheets of paper crumpled in his hand, having been ripped out of the book by his clenched hand. He put it to the side. Had Sho stayed away to long? Was it suffice enough for her to just watch as he stayed at the top, or should he be there to add insult to injury?

Standing up, he reached over and grabbed his leather jacket. As he was putting it on he glanced over at the piles of chocolates from fans and workers alike, unconsciously snubbing his nose at them. Turning he opened the door and walked out heading towards the staircase in lieu of the elevator so Shoko wouldn't notice he had disappeared. If he left now he would have enough time to get to LME to sweet talk Kyoko's schedule out of the receptionists, returning here just in time before Shoko called the President's hounds on him. After all, if he couldn't enjoy the delectable array of chocolate covered wasabi peas, there was no way he was going to let someone who wouldn't even be able to truly appreciate them have them.

* * *

Oneshot only.

Sorry for the different formatting, hope it wasn't too much trouble.

Randomly inspired to finish the scene from chapter 139.

No this was not a MimorixSho fic even if it seemed to be going that way earlier in the chapter. He was just being nice to her so he could get rid of her. No he doesn't plan to eat the chocolate because he doesn't like sweet things, even if chocolate isn't really sweet. Because of this Kyoko learned to make him a spicy type of chocolate that he would favor.

While I have never had chocolate wasabi peas, I have had spicy dark chocolate which is yum.

Thanks for Reading,

False Sourires


	2. Ren&Yashiro

* * *

Valentine's Target: Unfinished Conversations

* * *

"Then what will you do if you get chocolates from Kyoko?" Yashiro asked impishly observing Ren.

"Eh?" Ren responded surprised by the sudden question. Though in retrospect, he wasn't sure why exactly that surprised him.

"If. Kyoko. Gives. You. Chocolate. Will. You. Eat. It.?" Yashiro asked again feeling the need to spell it out for the slow actor.

Ren stared blankly at Yashiro. The thought had never crossed his mind before. Why exactly was that? Weren't people who were hopelessly in love always daydreaming about the other? Then again, this was Kyoko. A member of the Love Me Section, the first in fact. Thanks to that baka. Her heart was protected by an iron clad shield. And February 14th was the un-holiest of days in the minds of the love impaired. A diseased day when foolish, naïve, love-afflicted couples ran around holding hands, and promising eternal love. Knowing her she had probably dubbed the day something silly like Fiend's Day or Vain Day. On that line of thought, why was he even considering the possibility of getting chocolate from her? Grinning ruefully, he shook his head.

"No? Why not? After the trouble she would have gone through to make you the chocolate. Just be prepared for her calling you 'the meanest senpai on Earth' and yelling 'I hate you'." Yashiro stated matter-of-factly, not realizing Ren's thoughts.

Ren regarded him briefly before shaking his head again. Love obsessed manager. _Teasing, matchmaking manager_. Better go with it.

"I don't think Mogami-chan would say that. In fact, I doubt Mogami-chan will be making chocolates for anyone considering her status as the Number One Love Me member. By the way, did you hear that there is a third member now? Apparently, she has previous jobs under her belt too. Odd that she would enter when she has already debuted."

"Hai. I had heard that. I agree it is quite odd. Don't go off topic. As a Love Me member Kyoko-chan is most likely especially pressured to give someone chocolate, as President Takarada carefully observes all chocolate offerings. Who better than her ever helpful senpai Tsuruga Ren to give chocolates too?"

Damn. _I thought that might work too_.

"Hai, but President is not going to force anyone to give out chocolate, otherwise that would be going against his free spread of love. He detests people who pretend to feel love and hurt others because of it. And Mogami-chan would most likely feel it more prudent to give Sawara-san, Ogata-san, President or her landlords chocolate because she has a lot more to thank them for. Anyways, _if_ she did give me chocolates, I would tell her that it wouldn't be fair for me to eat it because I never eat any of the chocolate anyone else give me either. She would understand considering my appetite anyways. If I don't have an appetite for normal food there is no reason for me to like sweet things either."

Yashiro eyed him critically. Before going into a very, bored businesslike manner.

"I suppose you're right. But following that line of thinking, wouldn't she be just as likely to give Sho Fuwa chocolate…he did help her with the stalker and all."

The second the words left his mouth, Yashiro knew he had said the wrong thing. Very carefully out of the corner of his eye he glanced at Ren. An ominous dark aura seemed to be surrounding him much like the time at the hotel. His face was hidden from view, the silence of the room making Yashiro sweat bullets.

_Oh no, what did I do?_

Ren stared at his hands clenching and unclenching. Why did it always come down to that _boy_? Ever since he had first met Kyoko all those years ago, she had always been hopelessly intertwined with that baka. Finding out a mere few months ago that the boy that had broken her heart had also been the one to save her from a stalker, a stalker that had only begun stalking her because of said boy, had been a harrowing experience for Ren. It was the irksome experience that made him come to terms that his feelings for her weren't going to go away, and he wasn't going to put up with the chance of anyone stealing her away from him. Only his stalwart façade as Tsuruga Ren had kept him from reacting as Kuon would. Just barely. As it was, between the Stalker and the Baka, a sliver of Kuon had allowed itself to appear. Tsuruga Ren _might_ be able to distance himself from her, but Hizuri Kuon had no desire for that to happen. Kyoko was his princess, not another man's, especially one that had already tossed her to the side. Fortunately, the baka had cursed himself too, making her extremely wary of him attempting to ensnare her again. At the time, that was enough to appease Kuon, so Ren's levelheadedness could control their actions. In the meantime, Ren needed to figure a way for them to stay apart, or come between them.

"But Kyoko-chan hates Sho for tossing her aside, so I seriously doubt she would give him any chocolate. So there is no reason for you to worry."

Yashiro babbled nervously. Ren blinked, as he realized his manager was trying to reassure him of the same conclusion he'd just come to. But if he acted like Kyoko giving Sho chocolate bothered him, Yashiro would just blackmail him with it later. Carefully, he composed his face and smiled his favorite fall back smile, and glanced up at Yashiro who looked as if he'd just witnessed the bogey man come to life.

"No. You're right. Mogomi-chan should give Fuwa chocolate, but I don't think she'll come to that conclusion on her own. Maybe someone should tell her that. A responsible person who she won't think is picking on her. Perhaps you Yashiro-san. She's a good girl, I'm sure she'll make the right choice."

Checking his watch, Ren stood up. Yashiro stared at him flabbergasted.

_Baka Ren. Why does he always have to be such a gentleman?_

"H-hai. I guess we should be getting to the set now."

Ren nodded grinning more naturally now. He opened the door for Yashiro to go out before him, relieved he escaped Yashiro's teasing.

"I mean it's not like you have to worry about competition on Valentine's Day or anything, since Kyoko-chan plans to give you your birthday gift, and will most likely still be apologetic about forgetting your birthday. She'll still be worried that you won't accept her gift, or hate it somehow. So you will be forth most on her mind all of _Valentine_'s Day. Lucky man."

Ren froze in the doorway as Yashiro pranced out of the room like a schoolboy having just played an awesome prank.

_Damn it! How does he always do that_?

Glancing resignedly at his gifts, he habitually combed his fingers through his hair. His hand briefly tightened around the handle of the door. Under no circumstance did he want Yashiro to know that if Kyoko offered him chocolate, nothing was going to stop him from eating it, even if he had to eat all the chocolates that had been given to him, so as not to offend his own principles. Sighing, he flicked off the lights and shut the door with a click. Yashiro had run off to the car, so the empty hall was filled with his own light taps as he walked out.

_I don't think my stomach will be able to take it if she gives me chocolate._

A dark, gloomy light overtook his expression. Sweets and food, never a good combination.

_So why do I hope she will make honmei for me?_

Resigned to his troubled thoughts, he stepped out the front door into the brilliant sunshine.

* * *

Series of Oneshots.

*Honmei- When a girl makes chocolate for the guy she likes.

Sorry, no funny Yashiro in this fic.

Thanks for Reading.

Please Review,

False Sourires


	3. Shouko&Sho

* * *

Valentine's Revolution: Unfinished Conversations

* * *

Shouko glanced falteringly into her review mirror. Sho was sulking. Clearly he was thinking about Valentine's Day. Kyoko-chan. Losing her to Tsuruga Ren. Sighing, she turned right into the Fuji Studio parking garage. Maybe he would be able to sneak off and go find Kyoko. Hopefully, Kyoko was filming on the Dark Moon set today. Taking another glimpse of Sho, she knew there was no way to keep him from running off. Of course as his manager she was obligated to make sure that he at least finished his recording first. Yet she had found to her annoyance that Sho could be very sneaky about wandering off when he should be focusing on work. Especially when he was fuming. And Kyoko had proven herself to be a miracle worker at cheering Sho up, so was reasonable. Besides, she was his only method of leaving, so there was no way for Sho to leave until he had finished his work.

Straightening her shoulders, Shouko let a relieved smile grace her lips. Sho was busy making angry facial expressions. Really she thought it was adorable. His crush on Kyoko. She had always known he was being too adamant when he said he never cared for Kyoko. The two of them were obviously a couple. Their arguing and familiarity with the other's habits were just like a married couple. Both of them had yet to realize how lucky they were to have one another. In this business it was rare to have someone so close to rely on, and care about.

The only problem she had now, was deciding if she should let him sneak off right away or make him record first. Turning off the ignition, and she snuck another peak at him. Moody, but focused. Grinning pleasantly, she realized that she still owed him for sneaking off a few days previous. Recording first it would be. Kyoko offering him chocolate would just distract him needlessly. Honestly, she couldn't believe he had actually thought Kyoko wouldn't give him chocolate. When would he get it through his head that the girl was putty in his hands?

………………………………………

_What do you think it means…when a woman gives handmade chocolates…to someone she hates, Shouko-san?_

_Ehhh…Sho…were you up all night thinking about that, to the point where you have dark circles under your eyes today?_

_Shouko-san?_

_Ah…A girl giving chocolates to a guy she hates…?_

_Hmmm…And they're homemade to boot…?_

_I really don't think that would ever happen…I think that girl…surely is just pretending she hates him, and she actually __**doesn't**__. In fact, she might be going about it in an unorthodox way, and her 'hatred' is stemming from too much love that she doesn't know what to do with. And I think she probably wanted to have a normal relationship with him the whole time._

………………………………………

Click. Clack. Click. Clack.

His boots snapped audibled on the tile floor. A few employees were startled as he passed by. When he noticed their apprehensive glances, he figured he was leaking too much irritation. Still moving, he forced himself to appear nonchalant. Cool, untouchable. Passing a female employee, he saw that it had worked as hearts reached her eyes. She looked like a stagehand for a drama. He hoped so. It would take longer for the gossip to spread to the music department. Meaning it would take longer for Shouko to track him down.

She was being unreasonably strict today, and it had taken him three hours before he had managed to escape. Three hours in which he had been stuck imagining Kyoko and that dog being lovey dovey. And he had thought envisioning her and Tsuruga together had made him sick. Mentally he was gagging the entire time. Venting his annoyance, he had come up with a new song on the spot. Shouko was fuming because he hadn't told her about it beforehand, and it meant he had to teach the musicians the music. At the time he'd shrugged her off. He was enraged at the thought of the Beagle leader touching Kyoko. Nothing was going to make him ruin his other song with those feelings.

During the car ride, it hadn't occurred to him that he was recording at Fuji Studios. The same studio where Dark Moon was being shot. Meaning that Kyoko would likely be here. Here where he could lecture her, and possibly ground that rabid dog into the ground. Hai that appealed very much to him. Sadly, the idea hadn't jumped into his head until Shouko locked him into the recording room. Of course, he'd taken advantage of Shouko's urgent call to sneak off. Assuming she would figure out where he was headed and attempt to stop him, he had taken the longer route. Not as many people used it, giving him the double advantage of getting there uninterrupted and uncaught be Shouko.

He was sure Kyoko would be on set. Four days ago when he'd stalked over to LME and charmed one of the receptionist's to give him Kyoko's number, he had also asked for her schedule. It had taken a few minutes persuasion, before she had relented and told him Kyoko was busing filming her drama. Double checking, he'd asked her to double check. She confirmed that Kyoko was busy filming on set for the next two weeks, and that Sashi-Sasami-Seito or something hadn't marked her down for any other jobs. At the time, he'd grinned a little that she didn't have any other jobs. Thinking he could lord it over her later.

Slipping, he glared at the floor momentarily. A day later, he had called her. Planning on surprising her, and asking her where his chocolate was. Picturing her hellish reaction at his demand. He had wanted an argument, knowing she wouldn't have the gall to hang up on him. Eight calls before she finally answered. All the while he had planned to taunt her a little about being too out of touch to work a cell phone. Of course, that was until she had started scolding that dog, and hung up on him. The idiotic dog. Apparently the first obedience lesson hadn't gotten through to him. Don't touch what belonged to Sho Fuwa. Fortunately for the stupid beagle, he was all too willing to give the lesson again. His fingers twitched a little at the thought.

Slowing his pace as he reached a cross in the hallway, he moved to take a right towards the set. A brunette man with glasses came out from the right heading straight. His arms full of a bundle of chocolate boxes. Momentarily, Sho halted before turning the corner. He recognized the megane as Tsuruga's manager. Turning around, he headed to his left following several strides behind the man. Observing the hallway, Sho realized this was the dressing room wing. A smirk crept onto his lips. Perfect.

Consciously, he quieted his steps considerably. The older man was slowing down and looking to the right, eventually stopping in front of one. Knocking without dropping any of the boxes, he entered as the door opened. Hearing the tell tale click of the door, Sho proceeded to walk past the door. Spotting a janitor's closet, he moved to the left and leaned in the doorway. Earning himself a clear view of Tsuruga's door.

Good. This was better than he planned. While ordering Kyoko to stop seeing the Beagle was his original idea, this would work better. Women and men couldn't see eye-to-eye the way men could. Tsuruga, for all that he despised the man, would get what he was saying. Plus, he had been meaning to have a private chat with Tsuruga since the time in the stairwell. Kyoko belonged to him, and the cut rate actor needed to get over his crush. Because Sho knew that look in Tsuruga's eyes was a challenge. As he thought before, men understand other men. But Sho was willing to let the man hang around _his_ Kyoko, in exchange for her protection. After all, the man was known as '_that'_ for a reason.

Shuff.

To his satisfaction, Tsuruga's door opened long enough for the megane to shuffle out empty handed. More importantly, he was alone and heading in the opposite direction. Counting to a hundred in his head, but stopping at thirty-seven in a lack of patience, Sho walked towards the closed door. Reaching out towards the handle he twisted it. A sly smirk evident on his face. He pushed it open.

"Yashiro-san? Did you forget something?"

Ren asked hearing the door open. Glancing up from his script, his eyes widened at the sight of lean, bleach blonde singer sneering at him through the mirror.

"Sorry. Eyeglasses took off already. Let's chat."

The door was pulled shut with a resonant thud.

* * *

Continuing with the unfinished conversations. Sorry if you thought it was just a two-shot. Well, hope you enjoyed.

"_That_" refers to Ren's title as the Gentleman.

Shoko is clueless…She really think Kyoko is still head over heels in love with Sho and just feigning her anger. Oh dear.

Thanks for Reading,

False Sourires


	4. Lory&Yashiro

Valentines Revolution: Unfinished Conversations

* * *

A single guitar strummed out the tune of an old romantic Spanish ballad. Lory sat back in his executive chair staring aimlessly at the ceiling as his fingers automatically pulled at the strings. His secretaries had been dismissed earlier, so they could go home to their families. As Lory should be doing himself. Maria hardly expected him to be home this week though. She was a little too accepting of his feelings for the holiday this week. At least that's what he preferred to tell himself rather than admitting she was to jaded for her own good. Like the duo, admittedly, trio that were on his thoughts. Eliciting a weary sigh from him, and a tragic romance ballad from his fingers.

_Why did the best ones always have to be the most troublesome ones_?

Rap. Rap. Rap.

Quick, secretive knocking sounded on his door. A jig-like tune met the knocking. Slowly, the door crept open, and slowly a pale head peeked in. Eyes flashing around the room, before ending on Lory. In a flash the occupant was fully inside the room, and locking the door behind himself. Strolling up to the desk he bowed politely to Lory, before taking a seat.

"Good evening Mastermind-sama."

Lory bowed his head lightly.

"Bonsoir, Monsieur Conspirateur."

Yashiro sweatdropped at Lory's action. Tonight his character was a French minstrel apparently.

"I apologize Mastermind-sama. French is not one of my specialties. Just English and Japanese I'm afraid."

"Boo."

Lory pouted at him. A wispy, melancholy tune filled the room. Apparently he was dissatisfied with Yashiro's lack of knowledge in any of the Romance languages. Unsurprising. And not good for him in the least.

"So…what do you have to report to me on Amateur Lover #1?"

Time to get serious. Yashiro pushed his glasses higher up on his nose as his posture straightened.

"Per usual, Amatuer Lover plans on accepting all chocolates given to him, but has no intentions of eating a single piece."

A dark somber dance tune filled the air.

"As expected. What of his interactions with Terrified of Love?"

Yashiro leaned forward, a small grimace on his lips.

"Since our last briefing occurred before February 10th, Amateur Lover's birthday, several things have occurred."

Light, hope-filled music enveloped the air.

"First of all, Terrified of Love forgot Amateur Lover's birthday."

A shrill, off-key chord resonated.

"However, Amateur Lover wasn't at all upset at this. Terrified of Love had apparently been misinformed by a magazine that his birthday was February 18th, not the 10th. She apologized profusely though, and begged to be allowed to still give him his gift. He agreed of course. Yet throughout all this, Amateur Lover displayed no signs of being disappointed or distressed by Terrified of Love's mistake. After careful examination of the affair, I deduced that Amateur Lover was just grateful to see Terrified of Love. _Poor lovesick man_. And relieved to know she had cared enough to get him a gift, even if he didn't receive it."

Contemplative lilting notes reached his ears.

"After that, I approached Amateur Lover about his intentions regarding Valentine's Day. Which is when I received the expected response. Turning the tables, I asked him what he planned to do in the event that Terrified of Love gave him chocolate, as she surely will. The baka preceded to say he wouldn't act any differently, and that he would not eat any chocolate she might give to him. I called him a liar, but it didn't bother him. However, he vehemently believes that she will not give him chocolate."

Stormy music now. Yashiro sighed, nodding his head.

"I have also assured him that there is no way she will not give chocolate to her ever helpful senpai. The senpai that gives her acting advice, and taught her how to catwalk. He ignored me. Again. On the twelfth, both Amateur Lover and Terrified of Love were on set together. Amateur Lover and I were waiting for her to join us for lunch, when Terrified of Love came skipping over to us, terribly excited. When I asked her why, she said that Koto-"

"Frosty Heart."

Mastermind darkly murmured. Yashiro paused momentarily.

"-Frosty Heart called her, asking for lessons in how to make homemade chocolate. After lunch, I brought the subject up to Amateur Lover that he would most certain-"

A raised hand ended his sentence.

"Frosty Heart. Explain."

Yashiro sweatdropped. Why was that interesting?

"Terrified of Love was invited to stay overnight at her house to teach her to make chocolates. Realizing what she'd said Terrified of Love asked us to forget what she said because it wasn't her information to give out. Female reasons."

"Frosty Heart's chocolates..?"

Ah. Of course he would be interested in that.

"Terrified of Love didn't specify who Frost Heart was giving the chocolates to, only that it was for some actor who was helping her."

Perky light-hearted strums were picked.

"Continue."

"As I was saying, I told Amateur Lover that Terrified of Love would certainly be making her own chocolate at Frosty Heart's. Meaning he would be receiving chocolate. Instead of admitting defeat, Amateur Lover spun around and asked me how I planned to take responsibility. I asked him what I was taking responsibility for…He asked me what I was going to do if I got his hopes raised up about getting chocolates from Terrified of Love, and then she didn't actually give them to him."

Yashiro paused thinking back to the stressful situation. Small beads of sweat still touched his skin at the recollection. What would he do if he Kyoko-chan didn't get Ren chocolates? Here he had been raising all of Ren's hopes, and there was a high possibility she wouldn't get him any chocolates. He was sure she would, but Kyoko-chan was highly unpredictable and she could decide not to give any chocolates out. And Ren…Poor Ren…She was his first love, how devastated was he going to be if Kyoko-chan blew him off? Right after forgetting his birthday too!!!

The anxiety was getting to him. Yesterday, he had even gone to a shrine to burn incense praying that Kyoko-chan would give Ren chocolates.

"**AHEM**!"

Looking straight up, he saw the Pres- Mastermind had stopped playing his guitar and was now throwing random bits of paper at him, to get his attention.

"Sorry, sorry! It's just Amateur Lover's words have me worried. She wouldn't actually not give him chocolates, would she?!"

For a moment he thought he wasn't going to get a response.

"Given that it is that girl…She probably won't…"

_**NO!**_

"Calm down. It's not like the boy is going to be so heartbroken that he won't come out of his apartment."

_I hadn't even thought of that!_

"In fact, he'll act like nothing happened, and as if there is no reason for him to be upset. Hence the name- Amateur Lover. We should have called him Baka in Love. The only way we're going to get a reaction from him is if Terrified of Love gives chocolates to a man, and says the words 'I love' or 'You're the best'."

A simultaneous snort was shared by both of them.

'_What an idiot_.'

"She is the first Love ME member so we both know that won't happen…Therefore Baka in Love will get away with another frozen springtime of love. Seems we'll just have to keep thinking of other ways to get him to confess to her."

Yashiro closed his eyes briefly, sighing.

"Hai. Maybe we can get him to do something for her on White Day."

"Hmph."

Was the only response he received, as President went back to playing an overly dramatic song on his guitar.

"One more thing before I go. 'Baka' was acting strange today. This morning everything was okay, and he responded normally to my teasing. However, sometime while we were at the Dark Moon set he started acting strangely. It wasn't too noticeable on set, but he was more reserved than usual and not as quick to respond to people outside of a scene. Afterwards though, while we were in the car, he had a dark aura that seemed to surround him. His hands clenched tightly around the steering wheel several times, before they would relax. I would say that he is mad about something but I don't know what. He's never acted that way with anything involving K-Terrified in Love. So it must be something else. "

Strumming almost imperceptibly, President nodded at him, but seemed to be staring at something somewhere else.

"Tell me if it gets any worse, or persists more than a week."

"Hai. Until next week then. Same time?"

"No. Morning next time. Around four."

Yashiro looked at him a little surprised, but nodded any way. As he walked out the door a sweet, sorrowful sound met his ears. Why was President playing a mourning song?

* * *

Had to let Yashiro and Lory have a little fun with their scheming, but they were more serious than I would have preferred. I love those two together. Their personalities are so much fun.

Happy Birthday MiyabitaYozora.

Thanks For Reading,

False Sourires


	5. Sho

Spoiler Alerts for chapter 145.**

* * *

**

**Valentine's Bug: Unfinished Conversations**

* * *

He'd always believed that love was an idiotic notion created by simpletons that couldn't get a date. After all, any person with a speck of intelligence knows that you only keep yourself tied to one person for two reasons: their useful and great at sex. So that's the rule he always followed from grade school to the lofty venues of stardom. As he'd told the musicians at Karuizawa he only wanted their world class talent, regardless of whether or not he had their loyalty. He applied this rule to everyone: Kyoko, Shoko, Pochi, the president of Akotoki and even his own parents. Always.

That is until recently. The actions of Reino and Tsuruga Ren had brought to his attention a third reason for permanently tying yourself to another. Something he'd had for so long he wasn't aware of it until he realized it was being stolen away from his grasp. Complete and utter possession of another person: body and mind. Knowing that that one person was entirely focused on you, and lived and breathed for only your every word and minute action. Every moment of everyday, their thoughts were on you. And in return for that absolute devotion, as he was learning, you ensured that no one tried to steal what belonged to you.

Yes, he had almost lost his property to scavenging unworthy fiends, yet in a clarifying moment of fortune he had managed to sweep in and remind her exactly why she was his. Even if she was too foolish to get his message as of yet, and hadn't began to realize how he'd saved her. Right now, she was more than likely drowning in thoughts of him. A sea so deep that even a pirate like Tsuruga couldn't pilfer her. For now that was enough to satisfy him, until her mind began to stray and he became less clear in her mind, and once again he would be forced to mark her as his.

Smiling Sho climbed in to the car startling Shoko. He was nothing if not possessive after all.

* * *

Wow. Only took me near six months to update. *sweatdrops*

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the shortness.

Thanks For Reading,

False Sourires


	6. Kyoko

Spoiler Alert for chapter 146.

* * *

**Valentine Match: Unfinished Conversations**

* * *

**Kyoko Mogami: On Thank You's**

Looking back on it, she supposed she should '_thank_' the stupid bastard; however, there was no way in the kingdom of evil villains that she would let the baka know he helped her. When she thought of his smug narcissistic smirk as she sincerely thanked him, and the sneer that would follow as he complained about her lack of experience, and what a chore it was on his part, her blood boiled. No, there was no way she was letting that scenario happen. Bad enough that he had stolen and abused her first kiss, she wasn't about to let him grind it into the dirt anymore than he already had. And while Kyoko Mogami the girl was furious and heartbroken about having her fairy prince dream kiss stolen by ogre, Kyoko Mogami the budding actress was grateful. Grateful that she did not have to spend days agonizing over her first professional onscreen kiss because it was in fact her first kiss. No, thanks to the baka she hadn't lost any sleep over the scene, hadn't tainted Natsu's persona with her own. So while she lightly pressed her lips assured and uncaringly to some non-recurring extra in front of several dozen stagehands and a camera, she thought that this was one more way she owed the baka for helping out her career. One day she was going to surpass the self-righteous baka and let him wallow in defeat, and when that day came she was going to thank the narcissist for staining her recollection of her first kiss with the sweet taste of warm chocolate.

* * *

Two updates in one day, shocking I know! This chapter is in thanks to all those who have read the fic so far, and especially to those that have reviewed! Thanks for the support. And thank everyone for being so patient about updating this fic.

False Sourires


End file.
